


In Loving Memory.

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Follow it plsplspslspls, Fuck DSMP Dream, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Letters, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), User: Un1dent1f1ed, angry letters, dreamnotfound, i just wanted to write angst, mentions of manipulation, mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A letter. Hand-written by George, shipped straight to Dream's front door. Ink stains and crossed out words. Apologies and accusations. The letter falls to the floor. Dream stops and thinks. 'What went wrong?"This is a DNF fanfiction based within the Dream SMP!Started: [1:18 am, 14/12/21]Completed: [2:20 am, 14/12/21]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	In Loving Memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! It’s currently 2:42 am and I rushed this so it’s only 1K words, sorry! Uh- enjoy plsplspls<33

**Dear Dream,**

**_I miss the person you never were._ **

That person who struck my heart and so carefully took it over until I was left a flustered mess. That person who had a smile like the sun, glowing.

Oh, you reminded me so much of the sun, shining light onto my dark, dim world.

And yet, the sun becomes irritating once you stare at it too long. It burns into your soul, injuring your eyes and causes you to look away, evading that beautiful, warm sun. Because good things in life can't always be kept, and the same goes for you.

The person I thought you were wasn't real. That sweet, kind person with the most _contagious, wheezing_ laugh.

You had me hooked on every glance, every smirk, every playful little insult that always ended in teasing flirting. Oh, I could see how those eyes of yours tore me apart, limb for limb.

_You infected me, but I daren't turn away._

I bathed in your praise and sheltered with your comforting words. Your sentences left me dying in my bed. Your voice felt like heaven. Your secretiveness made me oh so curious.

Who were you behind that mask, the one you wear on all occasions?

I wonder at night what you look like. I sleep and hope for a day I'll approach you and the mask you love so much is off.

I hope to see your face turn towards me, probably shocked, and I'll compliment you with love-stricken eyes as I always do.

Look what you've done to me!

Every time you talk I'm hooked onto every word you say.

At nights, you invade my dreams, and they feel like nightmares. You're always there. Sometimes just holding me. Sometimes comforting me. _Sometimes we-_

When I think of the day we met I still get tingles.

You found me, alone, on that pitiful day, sitting on a bench by myself.

You picked me up, even though everyone who had passed by ignored me. You were the one who rescued me and I'm still grateful for everything you've done for me.

And yet I still want more.

Is that greedy? Wanting more than just the simple looks you make my way? Wanting more than just the touch of your hand as you drag me away on another adventure?

Is it selfish to want you all to myself?

When we first went on an adventure together you saved me from a creeper. We were both on low health. You could have saved yourself and ran.

But still you saved me.

I always ask myself why you do the things you do.

Why do you do these things that make me want you so much? It's torture.

When I think of you, I think of the young boy who saved me when I was small, and brought me up to be a king amongst men.

I think of the boy who found me a four-leaf clover after searching for hours, just so I could add it to my collection of plants.

I think of the boy who handed me his jacket whenever it started to rain, even if there was just a small trickle, because he was worried I would catch a cold. _Then he caught a cold himself afterwards and I had to help that boy to get better._

Those were such simpler times, really.

I miss the boy who held my hand when I got scared and gave me piggybacks to our favourite spots in the woodlands.

Back then, when it was just us against the world, everything was perfect.

I miss the boy who teased me endlessly.

I miss the boy himself.

The _old_ one.

Not the one now.

**————————————————————-**

The first time we had discovered the "Dream SMP" is when me and you were running around like kids should've, just having fun. Do you remember? Or are you too busy doing whatever you're doing now?

We built that land from scratch with our own bare hands. We worked day and night to survive.

You were always with me and I was always with you.

Everyone called us a perfect pair.

Maybe, they were wrong.

When I loved you, I loved the perfect person I _thought_ was you, not the actual you.

I seemed to have been wrong.

I loved the innocent, loving boy who brought me daisies everyday after learning they were my favourite flower.

Not the man you are today.

When you first added people to our world, I was worried. You were the admin and that added power to yourself.

Someone taught me once that power corrupts.

I tried to humble you, but through the years you started to become immune to my pleas.

And oh god, was it painful.

You shut me out completely. Not thinking once about what I felt. Only your selfish desires.

And then you pulled me in again, murmuring soft words of apologies and I fell right back into your trap. You held me close and didn't let go and I felt free.

Free, like a bird.

Except you clipped my wings and kept me in a cage.

You pampered me with riches, dethroning the previous king, and gave me things no other could buy.

But I was _stuck_ in that small cage with no exit.

I wanted freedom, but you kept me locked in. Sealed shut. Key burned along with my love for you.

When I wake up in the mornings I pray for you to not do something rash, to not be the "man" you are today. I pray for the little boy I loved in my younger years.

So when I learned that you had abused that child while he was in exile I was beyond furious.

My perception of you was smashed, all my love for you that was left shattered in little glass shards, painful to the touch.

You used to be my closest confident, the person I thought I could trust.

I guess I was wrong.

I miss the person you never were.

**In Loving Memory,**  
**_George._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So.. how was that? Hopefully you aren’t too hurt. A simple kudos or a comment really brightens my day so please, if you see this, comment. Even if it’s just a simple heart I’ll give you forehead kisses mwah <33


End file.
